So Give It to Me
by rachelstana
Summary: Quinn knows Sue Sylvester's new schedule as principle, knowing whenever she and Rachel can have that office all to themselves.


Rachel giggled, being pulled swiftly by her girlfriend into the principle's office. Their lips tangled again, Quinn pushing Rachel hard up against the wooden door as her hands began to travel underneath her skirt. Rachel pushed the blonde gently, keeping her eyes shut as their lips came away from one another. Quinn raised an eyebrow, confused, studying Rachel's face, full of some concern and a little doubt, almost positive that they'll be discovered.

Cupping her face in her hands, Quinn smiled, kissing her forehead. "Come on, Rach. I know Sylvester's schedule. She's out with Becky right now trying to sabotage and exploit Schue. You honestly think I'd try to get us caught?"

Biting her bottom lip to hide a small smile, Rachel took a gentle hold of Quinn's hands that rested on her cheeks. "I trust you…" She leaned in, capturing Quinn's lips with hers, moving her fingers to tangle into Quinn's hair.

Pushing Quinn back against the desk, Quinn slowly sat on it, whimpering slightly.

Pulling back, Rachel looked concerned. "What? Did I bite you again?"

Quinn laughed, shaking her head. "No, I just feel like I sat on something. Keep going." She pulled Rachel back towards her, lips locking in heated passion.

Rachel knew not to waste time with Quinn, she always got fairly impatient whenever it came to sex, especially when that sex took place in school. Her lips trailed down to her jaw line, peppering kisses along the skin as her fingers slowly pulled up the Cheerio top.

She pulled back, just long enough to take off the top and fling it aside as Quinn did the same with the dress that had been to only separation between Quinn and sweet flesh. Her hands went to grip Rachel's breasts through her bra, massaging the sweet skin, eliciting a moan from Rachel.

Her lips went back to work on Quinn, kissing down her neck, nipping and sucking her pulse point. She knew she'd leave a mark, something Quinn would be pissed about later, but not during mid sexual escapades.

She felt a cool breeze over her chest as Quinn pulled off her bra, fingers going to work on her nipples. "Fuck, Quinn…"

Quinn held an accomplished grin on her lips, moaning when she felt the rush of cool air hitting her own chest. She knew Rachel Berry was not one to curse, only doing so in the bedroom; or, in this case, in principle office.

Her fingers let go of Rachel's chest though, gripping the desk when her mouth latched onto one of her nipples, thumb and forefinger working the other one. Her head tilted back, a loud moan coming from her throat as fingers tangled into her hair. "God, Rachel…"

The brunette released the nipple with a pop, trailing kisses back up to her girlfriend's lips, kissing her gently. "You sure you want to do this here? I mean, the janitor's closet has been good to us…"

A fierce hand went straight into Rachel's panties, cupping her. "I want it, now." Her fingers slid up and down Rachel's slit, drenched within only a few strokes. "And from the looks of it," she pulled her hand out, holding up the glistening fingers, "you can't either."

Rachel pushed Quinn's panties to the side, two fingers sliding into her with ease. She moaned, lifting her leg to hit Rachel's core hard. Getting the hint easily, she moved her hips along the slender thigh, matching her thrusts in and out of her.

"So tight," Rachel moaned, placing kisses along the blonde's neck once more, trying to keep herself at least somewhat quiet. She remembered how many times Quinn had had to cover her mouth with her hand because of her noise.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel, moving her hips in rhythm with her fingers. She felt her walls begin to tighten around her, whimpering. "So close… So fucking close."

Rachel grinned. "Come for me, baby."

And with that, Quinn came, nails digging into tan back and shoulders, moan after moan coming. "Fuck, Rachel!"

Hearing her name vocalized so loudly, Rachel followed suit, biting into Quinn's neck to try and suppress her moans, but one could not help but escape. "Quinn! Fuck, fuck, fuck."

The two rode out their orgasms, heavy breathing returning to normal slowly, foreheads rested against one another.

Smiling slightly, Quinn took Rachel's lips against her own, kissing her gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek, but moved back to gather her clothes and get dressed.

Quinn followed suit, finally moving to see what exactly she had sat on. Her eyes went wide. "Oh no…"

Rachel turned, zipping up her dress. "What?"

Quinn pointed to where she had been sitting, the button for the speaker switched on. Quickly, she switched it off, face turning red.

Rachel began to laugh, handing Quinn her clothes, kissing her cheek. "Looks like the secret's out."

Quinn smiled slightly. "I just wish we could have told them about us…"

Rachel smirked. "Not what I was talking about."

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I meant the student body discovered just how loud Quinn Fabray is when she says my name."


End file.
